A security device of this kind is known for example under the designation “SideCard” from the company MASTERCARD. The known device comprises a substantially L-shaped frame with a channel profile whose legs encompass a long and a short side of a contactless-type chip card in a non-standard format. The card is connected via a swivel joint on the short leg of the L-shaped frame to the latter and can be swiveled into or out of the frame in the manner of a razor blade; in the swiveled-out state the card is then almost completely visible. On the short leg of the frame there is further provided on the outer side an eyelet which permits the total device to be fastened to a key ring. The device can be used intuitively, but is susceptible to damage via the joint and the exposed card sides. To attain a long life, high-quality materials must be used and careful production is required.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,264,172 B further discloses a security device comprising a pocketlike housing into which an IC card is inserted that has previously been detached from a larger base card. At a narrow head end of the housing a recess is formed by means of which the housing, after insertion of an IC card, can be fastened to a bunch of keys. In an outer surface of the pocketlike housing, a window is further formed so that the IC card is exposed therebelow in the inserted state. To provide the IC card required for this known device it is possible to use known techniques for producing standard chip cards. The production of the security devices can therefore be effected economically. When the device is mounted by an end user, however, there is a danger of the user damaging the IC card when breaking it out of the larger carrier card or of inserting it into the housing wrong. Although such user errors can be avoided completely or partly by constructional or instructive measures, e.g. by detailed operating instructions, this increases the production cost. The assembly of the security device could also already be effected in the course of production prior to delivery to the end user, but this involves a further production step and thus likewise increases the cost.